Changes
by imperatus111
Summary: a month after the defeat of the Kishin, life at the DWMA has pretty much gotten back to normal, but when Maka is bitten by a vampire on a seemingly ordinary mission that short period of normalcy is shattered. (pairings are up in the air but i'm leaning towards eventual croma) on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn, a scythe meister and student at the DWMA, awoke with a start, sweat drenching her face as the room came into focus. She calmed down slowly as she recognized that she was at home, she quickly glanced at the clock, 5:42 AM. _Since it's almost time to get up anyway, I might as well start making breakfast,_ she thought to herself, and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Oooooh someone is up early."

A familiar voice called. Maka turned and saw Blair sitting on the counter, the cat looking directly at Maka. "You better make some fish for me." the cat said rather demandingly. Maka just rolled her eyes and continued into the kitchen. As she cooked, Maka thought back to the nightmare that had awakened her. The dream had been more a memory of the first time she had encountered Crona, when Soul got his scar. She forced herself to remember that Crona and Ragnarok were students at the academy and Ragnarok's ability to hurt weapons in their weapon form would never be brought to bear against students of the academy. "Yo what's for breakfast?", Soul's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "sausage and eggs." she responded. A few minutes later the pair were climbing the stairs up to the DWMA, as they reached the top they saw Blackstar fighting with a kid from a different class, because they hadn't been defeated after a single blow they were probably at the least EAT students. The fight ended quickly and Blackstar ran to greet them with tsubaki following a bit behind. After brief greetings the group of friends walked into the building and headed towards professor Stein's classroom. As they reached the door they saw Death the Kid meticulously inspecting a painting on the wall, he then moved it slightly to the side; and proceeded to have a symmetry related meltdown. After the combined efforts of Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti to get Kid off the floor and into the classroom. Once they were in the classroom, the day proceeded as normal, until just as class ended the intercom came on calling Maka and her weapon to the death room. As they walked through the guillotine adorned hallway, they made conversation about why they were being called in the middle of the day. As they entered, they saw the grim reaper in all his glory. "Hello, you two, how are ya." before lord Death's typical greeting could wear on, soul interrupted by asking "So why were we called here?" "Cutting right to the chase are we?" Lord death replied, "In Greece we have come upon an unusually troublesome Kishin egg, two students have already been severely wounded by it; we are sending you out to take its soul, as per our policy when dealing with an egg this powerful, Kid will serve as your standby in case you end up in trouble; I've already contacted your teachers, and the academy has purchased you plane tickets for 5:00 today, so i suggest that you go and get packing." "yes lord Death." Maka responded heading for the hallway, Soul in tow.

The flight to Greece was absolutely average, after the usual questions about the academy, Maka read, and soul listened to music. Once they had landed it was a different story, the hotel they had reserved a room from in advance had overbooked, and they had to find alternative lodgings, they ended up in a cheap motel, the kind used by those that had given up on the prospect of getting to a destination in one day. They didn't bother properly unpacking, immediately looking for information on the kishin, they knew that they were hunting a serial killer that had taken up the name Phalangite, and thus they went to the local police station, showing their DWMA student IDs they were allowed in to speak with the chief, "We've got a pretty good lead that he's going to be at an old church tonight, and we know he's been dumping bodies into the ocean at an old fish market." "Alright, We'll go to the church and you go to the market, if he doesn't show up at either, we know he's probably trying to lay low for the time being." the two parties agreed with Maka's plan, and headed to their designated locations. Kid had also arrived in greece, and he was in communication with his father so that he could be notified as soon as trouble arose. As soul and Maka stood on a fire escape, watching the area around the church, the latter using her soul perception to screen any passers-by, soul inquired, "So why do you think he took the name Phalangite anyway?" the response came quickly, "ancient macedonian foot soldiers were called phalangites and they used sixteen foot long spears called sarissas, his favored method of killing is multiple stab wounds, or impalement, thats why." a few minutes pass, and then Maka spotted their target. He was walking towards a tool shed, a bloodied sickle in his hand, "Lets go." Maka said, they lept down together into the pale circle of light given off by a nearby streetlight. The man immediately turned around and said "oh look, two new victims ready for the STABBING, ahahahahahahhahaahhaahahahaahaahaaa." the laughing alone was enough to unsettle Maka as she called out to her partner, and he transformed into a scythe, Phalangite charged, thrusting forwards with his sickle, Maka parried, and swung diagonally in a slash meant to cut her opponent in two, however, it was blocked by her opponent's quick movement, Phalangite tried to stab Maka several more times before resorting to a slash that was dodged, pushing his offensive advantage, Phalangite advanced before making an arcing attack that was not only parried quickly, but also had overextended, leaving Phalangite open to attack, "damn, you got me, congratulations." he said as Soul's blade cut across his body, falling in two pieces, his soul floating in the air, Maka watched on as her partner consumed the final remnant of their opponent, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red glow, "I smell blood." someone or something in the shadows said, Maka barely had time to cry out before the figure was on top of her, soul moved forwards quickly, his arm turning into a scythe, but he was batted away like a fly, maka saw the blood red eyes as the figure moved forwards, the fangs protruding from its mouth, felt them pierce the skin of her neck, the strange numbness falling across her entire body. Then a series of gunshots rang out across the churchyard and the creature hastily retreated. Maka was quickly moved back to the academy infirmary.

Spirit 'Death Scythe' Albarn grumbled as he walked into the death room, he had been pulled away from chupacabra's to go to the death room, "Death Scythe, i'm glad you're here, it appears that your daughter has been bitten by a vampire, we don't know if the one that bit her had the ability to pass on the curse." "I hope not for both her and her friends' sakes." Spirit said grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up in a strange room. Just as her vision comes back into focus, she feels a sharp pain in her neck, she cried out, her hands shooting to her neck. _Bandages?_ She thought, looking up to see her friends looking at her concerned, "I see you've woken up.", Kid was the first to speak, "after what you've been through, I'm surprised it didn't take longer.". Blackstar made himself very clear, "If you didn't wake up in the next hour, I would have shaken you awake.". Maka responded with "I think you would quickly find this book embedded in your skull if you had.", reaching for a chapter book on the bedside table. "Where am I anyway?" Maka asked hesitantly, " Your in the school infirmary.", Soul spoke, and it was then that Maka saw the bandages on Soul's shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" Maka asked quickly upon seeing them, almost scared of the answer. "When I got shoved back trying to get it off you, I landed on some broken glass, cut me up pretty bad." he replied. "sorry to interrupt, but we have class in a few minutes so we'd better leave." Liz said, the group left. The next few days passed uneventfully and Maka was cleared to return home, and to return to classes, and since her first day back was a friday, a welcome back party was arranged. As the party began, Soul spotted a lone figure approaching, and judging by the fact that it appeared to have two heads it was identified as Crona and Ragnarok, a solitary knock on the door signaling their arrival. "Late to the party Crona?" Maka said as she answered the door. "yeah the blue man didn't let me leave my room until a few minutes ago." Crona replied nervously.

In the death room Stein and lord Death were discussing what to do about the possibility that the vampire that bit Maka had passed it's curse on to her. "until we know if the curse has been passed to Maka, she poses a threat to those around her. " stein said, looking directly at lord Death. "Then what do you propose we do about it?" the reaper inquired. "We have someone keep an eye on her and step in if anything trigger the curse." Stein replied, "It's our best option right now.".

The party was in full swing, when Maka noticed that Crona was mulling around in the back of the room. "Hey Crona, why aren't you having fun with the rest of us?" she asked. "I'd like to, but the cat that can transform into a person is over there, and I don't know how i'm supposed to deal with her.". Maka didn't know how to respond for a moment. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." she said, and promptly headed to the center of the room. "blair, you're going to have to leave."Maka said firmly. "what?, why?". Blair asked. "Because Crona doesn't feel comfortable around you." Maka said, carefully masking the annoyance in her voice. "Who cares about him, he can leave if he wants to." Blair said in a fashion that Maka found infuriating. "You're a cat, get used to it, and get out." Maka spoke, at this point about to Maka-chop the cat, when Blackstar spoke "I'll take care of it." and approached the cat. When he grabbed Blair, she thrashed around in his grip, and eventually her claws found their target, scratching Blackstar's forearm before being thrown out the window by the narcissistic ninja. A smell reached Maka, it was sweet and powerful. Upon smelling it, Maka's throat began to burn, and as more blood trickled out of Blackstar's arm, it got worse. Maka walked to the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind her. She then frantically turned on the faucet and drank the water. The burning didn't get any better, and when Maka looked in the mirror, her eyes were glowing blood red. _"You must be feeling it,"_ a voice spoke, Maka looked across the room and out the windows, searching for its source. _"it's no use looking, you won't find me, I am merely a voice, the voice of your curse." a curse, what curse?_ Maka thought, frantically searching her memory for when the curse has been bestowed. _"I was put here when you were bitten in greece."_ the curse said plainly. _"I know what that scent was, it was the smell of blood. The burning is your bloodlust. If you haven't figured it out yet your curse is that of vampirism."_ it said. The burning in maka's throat subsided. And she exited the room as calmly as she could. "Hey your back I was wondering where you went, couldn't have you miss the great Blackstar, Yahoo." the blue haired assassin shouted, earning an irritated look from both Maka and Kid. After another hour the party settled and the guests left.

In the death room, Lord death spoke to Stein. "From what I've seen, it's almost certain that Maka has been inflicted with the curse." the reaper said. "I'll keep an eye on her in class, if you can watch her on missions." stein spoke, answering the unasked question of the reaper. "then it appears we have a plan." Lord death said.

Maka walked to class as if it were any other day, as if she wasn't a vampire. As she entered the classroom, Professor Stein gave her a knowing look. _"If you want to hide your curse then focus your energy on your center, then deeply decide to hide your presence, then those with the ability to see souls cannot detect your curse."._ Maka listened and then decided to follow the instructions. As soon as Maka finished Kid breathed a sigh of relief. _I thought I felt something strange in Maka's wavelength, it was probably nothing, but still I can't help but to be worried._ Kid was snapped out of these thoughts when Professor stein left the room. "Where's he going?", the young reaper asked. "You didn't hear Kid?, Professor stein went to speak with Lord Death." Maka said. "Maka Albarn Please report to the death room." the PA system came on. Maka got up and left the room. "Just Maka huh." Blackstar said. _That's odd_ Kid though, _why ask for just Maka._ Kid was snapped back to reality when Professor stein began the lesson.

In the death room Maka was greeted by Lord death, "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" the Reaper spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"No sir." Maka said hesitantly, _I can't let Lord Death find out about this curse._ Her thoughts were frantic after the question asked. "Really now…" Lord Death said, "Alright then".The reaper snapped his fingers, and out came Sid holding a jar, Sid handed it to Lord Death, then left. The Reaper opened the Jar, and a sickeningly familiar scent reached Maka, her throat began to burn, and she stumbled backwards before slumping against the wall. Death looked down at her, glowing, blood red eyes looked back. She lunged at the jar, which lord death then promptly placed on the floor. As Maka reached the jar, she lifted it to her lips and drank, until it was completely gone. "So, anything to tell me." Lord death repeated. Maka now regaining control, looked up and said "Yes, when I was bitten in Greece, I received the curse of vampirism." it felt good to get that off her chest. "While i'm disappointed that you didn't tell me the first time, I was pleasantly surprised that it took a full minute for you to lose control.", Maka responded quickly with "A minute isn't that long you know." the Reaper responded with "Normally a vampire so new to the curse would lose control almost immediately, the fact that it took a minute means that you have excellent control already, and that should only improve as time goes on.". Maka then asked "May I go back to class now.". The reaper responded "of course.". Maka turned around just before starting down the hallway, "Just one more thing, Can you keep this a secret, especially from my father.". Lord Death responded with "I've already informed your teachers, however I will not tell the general student body, or your father." Maka turned back to the hallway saying "Okay, thanks Lord death.".

The next day, in the middle of Professor Stein's class, Kid, Maka, Blackstar, and their weapon partners were called to the death room. As they entered a low burning entered Maka's throat, she could still faintly smell blood. They were surprised when they spotted crona already standing there. He had been allowed to become a student again, but he couldn't attend classes until they were sure he wouldn't betray the academy again. Their attention shifted when Lord Death spoke, "The werewolf, Free has been spotted approaching death city, I'm entrusting you to capture him, this will serve as Crona's final test before he can resume classes.". The team smiled and left the room.

That night they met outside the academy, then headed out, carefully searching the back alleys of Death City, Maka using her soul perception to look for their target. Then a scream was heard. The team rushed to the source, "I can see two souls, one is our targets, the other is Kim's!" Maka called shocked at the discovery. The group descended upon the area, it was on a main road, Kim sat on the ground directly across from Free, a look of absolute terror on her face. Blackstar charged swinging tsubaki twice both kusarigama attacks missing, "Oh, look it's the brats from the bridge." the werewolf spoke, "here to interfere with my job.". Crona moved forwards Ragnarok in his hand, holding a ready position, "Hey aren't you Medusa's kid?" Free spoke, a look of fear briefly flashed across his face. Maka then ran forwards and caught the werewolf across the chest with soul, causing Free to jump back, and begin chanting, "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves WOLF WOLVES, Magic eye cannon, Maka and Crona lept opposite directions to evade the blast. Kid opened up with Liz and Patty, the shots impacting one after the next. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Blackstar said, charging his adversary, slashing twice. One connected and the second was dodged as the werewolf retreated. Crona then followed up with slashes from Ragnarok. Free counterattacked swiping his claws across the meisters body, black blood splashing into the air, "What!, why can't I get past the blood vessels?.". "Bloody needle, Crona said, as the black blood stabbed into his opponent multiple times. Maka realised that the black blood caused no discomfort, though she could smell it, it had a bit of the scent of regular blood, but it smelled differently from what was in the rest of them. She ignored it and attacked herself, missing as her opponent dodged, then started chanting again, "Wolf wolves WOLF WOLVES, ice cone.", the cone appeared just in front of Blackstar, without thinking, Maka darted in front of her friend, the cone impaled her, she felt dull pain from the wound. "Maka!" Soul shouted, transforming. They were all shocked when Maka's fist slammed down on the cone, shattering it, her eyes glowed blood red as steam began to rise from the gaping hole in her stomach, Kim who had stood up, along with the rest of the team looked on as the wound began to close. "Soul, transform!" Maka called, and the weapon obeyed. As the hole closed completely, Maka charged, she was moving so fast that the rest of her team could barely track her. Free looked confused, _what, the girl is immortal?, that's impossible._ Then the werewolf took a scythe blow directly to the chest splitting him open, blood spattering across the bridge. Maka's throat burned intensely. As she was stumbling backwards, resisting the curse Free spoke once again, "Tenuki witch Kimial Diehl, you have been ordered to return to the witches coven, and I was sent to bring you back, I know you used your healing magic to save that girl. This will be reported to the witches coven immediately." before running off. All eyes turned to the pink haired girl standing at the end of the street. "I'll contact my father." Kid said, obviously still shocked about what they had just learned. Blackstar moved to block the intersection, with Crona at the other end. "Yo, Kiddo, wassup." Lord death greeted his son in his typical fashion. "Father we have discovered something that you might want to know. While we were fighting the werewolf, one of his ice cones impaled Maka, however the wound closed after the cone was shattered, and the werewolf said something better reported in person.

"So, our student Kim Diehl is a witch is she?" Lord Death said, looking to the lantern meister. "Lord Death, I'm sorry for lying to you, but I hated life as a witch, I thought that if I was at the DWMA, then I could escape the coven." Kim said looking both ashamed and afraid. "Hmm… I will allow you to stay at the academy, however, your teachers will be notified, and a keen eye will be kept on you until we can be sure if you are trustworthy." the reaper said, causing the expression on the witch's face, "afterall, you saved the life of another academy student. You may leave, except for Maka and Kim, you two please stay behind.". The reaper said, dismissing the majority of the students."so Maka, I'll leave it up to you whether or not to explain what really happened when you were impaled."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka took a deep breath, then spoke, "Kim, we both know it wasn't you who healed my injury tonight. what actually did was one of the few benefits of a curse I have been inflicted with, it's actually pretty new, I've only been afflicted for about a week now.". Kim looked at Maka, "Maka, I'm sorry, most curses can only be removed through very potent Magic." the witch spoke. Maka said plainly, "My curse wasn't inflicted through Magic, but instead a physical attack.". Kim looked at her classmate, her face in an expression of horror.". Maka spoke again, "Judging from your reaction you've already figured it out, but in case you haven't, I am a vampire.". Kim spoke in a quiet voice, "so it was your vampirism that healed you, and you used your vampiric speed and strength to attack that werewolf, it also explains why you stumbled back after you cut him open.". Maka asked one question, "Can you keep this a secret, and play along that it was your abilities that saved me, Please?". Kim answered, "Of course, but you should tell Soul, your weapon partner deserves to know about this, because of the nature of the curse, your soul has been altered slightly, which could affect resonance." Maka then started walking out of the room, and headed home.

The next day, Maka was stopped as she was leaving the room, "Maka, I need to speak with you.", Professor Stein took her aside as the rest of the students left the room. "Maka, I've been instructed to find a way to help you control both your bloodlust and your abilities, and I think I've found a solution, we can't just keep calling you to the nurse's office or the death room just to give you blood,other students would get suspicious. So I've done some digging, and there's already medication that acts in the same way as blood, we've already stocked the infirmary with it, so after this go and get a dispensary written out." the Professor said. "Is that all Professor?" Maka asked, "yes, however I was wondering if you had any questions.". Stein said simply. "No professor." Maka responded. " _I know you want it, the_ _ **blood**_ _in him, you want to drink every last drop."._ This was the first time in days the curse had spoken. _And here I was thinking you were gone._ Maka thought. _"Wouldn't it be fun to give in, to take all the blood, satisfy your_ _ **thirst**_ _."._ Then was when Maka reached the infirmary. "Hello Maka, I see your here to get your dispensary for the blood substitute." Naigus greeted her. "Yes, I am.". The response was brief, as the whisperings in her head continued. _"You don't need a substitute, you need the real thing, take it,_ _ **drink**_ _."._ Maka just ignored it. "There you go, one thing you need to know though, even if it's in tablet form, yo don't take it like a regular pill, you dissolve it in water then drink the solution." Naigus said, "I'll let you go now, remember to take one at mealtimes.". Maka headed to the cafeteria and sat with the rest of her friends. "So what was that all about?.", Soul was the first to ask about what had happened. "Not much, he just told me that Naigus needed me for something, so I went to the infirmary and took care of a few things.". Maka then pulled out the small box that she had placed in her pocket removing one, and dropping it into the glass of water, the tablet immediately began to dissolve, turning the water a bright red color, Maka began to drink, it tasted, different from blood, thinner, and definitely artificial, giving it a metallic aftertaste. Blackstar who had been absent earlier, getting food, saw Maka's cup and called, "Hey, what's that?", he seized the cup from Maka and began to lift it. "Blackstar I wouldn't drink that if I were you because it's-" Maka started, before Maka could finish however, he had already taken a huge gulp, "medicated." Maka finished, Blackstar spit the remaining fluid out, "yuck this stuff is awful, it tastes like iron!" blackstar said. He looked down and saw the irritated look on Maka's face. "I hope you get sick because you drank that." the scythe meister said. Lunch then proceeded as normal, except for Blackstar puking and being sent to the infirmary, a result of his body rejecting the blood substitute.

The next day, Maka didn't wake up before soul, in fact he woke up, with her alarm still ringing out across their apartment. "Maka, open up!", Soul called, there was no response. "Maka, I'm coming in!" Soul called, before opening the door. Maka was still asleep on her bed, "c'mon we've gotta get up and get to school!". Soul shook her awake, and after a solid five minutes of attempts to drag her out of bed, including one literal one, Maka finally got up, they didn't have time to eat though Maka drank a cup of water with the blood substitute dissolved into it. As they exited the building into the sunlight, "so bright." Maka muttered, "what?, did you say something?" soul asked, "no it's nothing, the brightness went away as Maka felt the blood substitute take effect. The pair reached the school, and saw Blackstar standing outside the school, "Finally, I was surprised when you weren't here early, it doesn't matter, I hope you ready because we're gonna duel!". He called.


	5. Chapter 5

The previous night, at Blackstar and tsubaki's apartment. "I just don't get it why is it always, Maka, report to the death room, Maka can I talk to you, Maka this, Maka that!" Blackstar yelled, obviously frustrated, Tsubaki just tried to calm him down. "I'm sure it's for a reason, besides apparently Maka has to take a new medicine now, so that might be a part of it.". Blackstar suddenly snapped his fingers "I know how I'll make everyone see how much bigger a star I am than her, I'll fight Maka tomorrow, Yahoo!" the narcissistic assassin called. _This can't end well…_ his weapon partner thought.

"What now?" Soul called. "If you want a fight you'll get one, come on Maka.". Maka slowly got up and walked up the stairs reaching the top where Blackstar was waiting. Soul transformed, Maka catching the scythe and moving into a ready position, _I can't make him bleed, I can't run the risk of losing control._ Maka thought. Blackstar rushed forwards and threw a punch, Maka dodged, hearing her opponent's fist fly past her face, Maka then moved forwards and delivered a kick that caught Blackstar in square in the chest. He slid back and looked directly at her, "I didn't expect hand to hand from you, but I've got you beat there.", he rushed forwards and threw two quick punches Maka dodged the first, however the second caught her in the stomach, she was thrown back by the force, but landed on her feet, sliding back, before swinging soul in a wide arc, slamming his handle into Blackstar. The assassin slid back several centimeters before hitting he with a ruthless barrage of punches and kicks, finishing with a soul force attack, Maka was thrown on her back, steam rising from her bruises. "I can't believe they think you're so special, honestly your worse than your dad.". That struck a nerve, Maka tapped into every bit of her vampiric power, and charged, Blackstar was to busy gloating to notice until she was already right in front of him, Maka delivered a punch that hurled Blackstar back a foot, he landed sliding backwards on the ground. Maka followed hitting him again and again. Blackstar looked at his opponent, her eyes were glowing bright red, even more surprising was that all of Maka's bruises had completely vanished. Maka hit him in the stomach, causing him to cartwheel across the ground, coughing up blood. For the first time, Maka began to fall back, away from Blackstar, Soul who had transformed back into a human looked on as his meister collapsed, her hands shooting to her throat, "So you're afraid of blood are you." Blackstar said, moving closer to Maka and swinging his hand, covered in blood towards her, "Blackstar.. RUN!" Maka yelled before collapsing back over, she stood back up, her eyes glowing even brighter, moving forwards with her vampiric speed, tackling Blackstar onto the ground, her mouth opening to reveal glistening fangs. As Maka moved in towards Blackstar's neck, a burst of gunfire hit her and she rolled off blackstar, steam rising from the points of impact. Tsubaki ran to her meister, transforming into a kusarigama as Blackstar stood back upright. "Maka, what's going on?!" Soul shouted the question. _"That's it, just give in, and take their blood."_ the voice in Maka's head spoke again and again, encouraging Maka to just let go and allow the curse to control her. Crona then dashed in between Maka and the rest of her team, her friends. "Maka, I don't know why you're doing this, why are you attacking your friends. You always seemed so nice, so why are you doing this?" the demon swordsman asked. This got Maka to fight back for control. Her body collapsed, before her hands shot to her head and she shouted out "you'll never win, you'll never break me!.", and falling still again.

Maka woke up in the death room on a small mat, the sunlight streaming in from the room's windows was so bright to her, and she rolled so that she was facing away from the unwelcome light. "Oh, so you've finally woke up, have you." Lord death spoke as Maka sat up. Blackstar was the first among her friends to speak. "I wanna know how you got so fast and strong, and why you suddenly went all crazy and looked like you were gonna bite me?." the assassin asked. "I think we all deserve to know what the hell happened." Kid spoke next, earning a look from his father. "I guess I've kept this from you guys for too long now." Maka said. "you know how that thing bit me in greece, what you don't know is that when it bit me it inflicted its own curse on me.". "Of you haven't guessed it yet the curse is vampirism, I am now a vampire, why I attacked you was because you were bleeding, I could smell your blood, and due to the curse, I lost control and attacked you, that's where the extra speed and strength came from as well." Maka said. "Wait what?!" Blackstar shouted. "that medicine that I take now is a blood substitute to keep me from losing control like that again." Maka said. "that makes a lot of sense." Kid said. "I was wondering what could cause an attack like that from someone who isn't usually very violent." Kid said. "well I think it's pretty cool that my meister is a vampire." Soul said simply. "I will have to consider punishment for losing control like that." Lord Death said. "Of course sir." Maka responded, "and soul, it's really not cool." Maka said. Turning to leave the room by lord death stopping her by speaking again, "we have located another one of arachne's previous allies. We are sending your team, as well as Ox Ford's team to apprehend or kill mosquito." the reaper said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Father, we barely managed to win our first fight with Mosquito, why are you sending us of all the weapons and meisters in the academy, wouldn't it be better to send a more experienced team?" Kid voiced his concern for the order. His father responded with " That's precisely why we're sending you to capture him, you have experience fighting him, and won't be caught by surprise as easily as some of the other students or even teachers here.". Maka spoke, "he's like a vampire in the fact that he gains power by taking blood, so your sending a vampire against him, it makes sense, but there's also the danger that I'll lose control.". Lord Death spoke again, "that's why I'm sending Crona with you, as it appears that black blood does not trigger your bloodlust, and thus he will be our fallback if you lose control, staying between you and the rest of the team, hopefully causing you to attack Mosquito.". Kid then said "That still doesn't change the fact that Mosquito is a dangerous opponent.". Lord death responded "Kim will also accompany you for that very reason, if you are injured you are expected to retreat, and Kim will use her healing magic on you.". "So when are we leaving?" Blackstar asked. "you leave for Italy in two days, I hope you're prepared to leave." Lord Death responded.

the flight to Italy was pretty average, if you include Blackstar's rampant shouting average. When they arrived, they immediately agreed that housing was of number one importance. "I've got an idea, but only if we can't find a hotel." Soul said, causing everyone to look at him, confused. Tsubaki got everyone back into focus, splitting them up to find a hotel, there weren't very many in town, at least that the team could afford anyways. The few with affordable rooms had insufficient vacancies, or none at all. "So Soul, what's your idea?" Maka asked, after the group came back together from the various hotels. "My brother lives near here, he's pretty well off, I might be able to get us to be able to stay at his place, but I don't know if he'll be okay with so many people." Soul said. Everyone looked at Soul with shocked expressions, he never talked about his family, even Maka was largely in the dark about his past. Maka spoke first, "I'd like to meet your brother, besides it's not like we have many options at this point.". When they arrived at the house, they saw a massive mansion, with a gate and a winding drive leading up the property to the house's gate, there was a buzzer on the front gate with a camera and a speaker for requesting entry. Soul pressed the button, and said "It's Soul, open up.", the gate swung open and Soul led the group up the drive. "I don't know how to deal with people that have big houses." Crona muttered, causing Maka to console him. when they arrived, they saw a man with familliar red eyes and white hair standing at the door. "Soul it certainly has been a while since you've visisted." the man said, "yeah, sorry to come on such short notice Wes, but I need to ask a favor." Soul responded. Wes spoke again "I'm assuming that favor involves the large number of people that you have taken to my doorstep.". Soul spoke again, "You assumed correctly, you see were a team from the DWMA to track down one of the last remaining arachnophobia leaders, they were the organisation that surrounded the kishin and the witch aracne; we need a place to stay for a few days, we were sent out a very short time after the academy located our target so we couldn't pre book, and every hotel was either too expensive, or didn't have enough rooms. So we came here as a last resort.". Wes spoke again, "I'll grant your request if you do one thing,", Soul inquired, "and what might that be.", Wes finished "Play the piano for me while your here, I always liked your music.". "yeah sure..." Soul responded. Wes then led them into a large room, with several couches, a large TV and a grand piano in the corner of the room, "The guest rooms are upstairs and to the left, I'll leave it up to you to divide them.

a man with dirty blonde hair stood in a clearing in the forest, he looked to another, standing across from him, the three eyed mask that had become organization standard, it was a moment before the first man spoke, "it appears that things have progressed involving Maka much faster than I intended, you will retrieve her for me.". The masked man simply said, "I will assemble a squad at once my lord.". The masked man then departed leaving the first alone with the creature behind him, it was brown in color, with a long neck, and a serpentine head, it lacked forelimbs, instead having a set of long bat-like wings, it had powerful hindlimbs, and a long tail, tipped with a stinger, it purred at him, "yes I know girl, this all is very troubling.".

Dinner at the home of Wes Evans had progressed unexpectedly, it was informal, as Wes seemed to share the same laid back personality as his brother, Crona had always shied away from Wes so when Wes asked him what he thought of the house, he freaked out, resulting in Maka calming him down and (with Ragnarok's less than helpful input, his appearance surprising Wes.) getting Crona to have an intelligible answer. After the meal, the group split up into small social groups, talking amongst themselves about the coming mission. After about an hour the groups split up, and headed to bed. The group awakened the next morning and began preparations to find their target. A strange noise broke their preparations, of course they ignored it the first time, but the sound returned again, and again. The group went out to investigate the noise, as they approached the source, they saw a white object for a second before it promptly disappeared, they looked to one another, and decided to finish preparations and head out, they ate a brief breakfast, and thankfully Wes didn't question Maka as to what she was putting into the water. Once they arrived at the forest where Mosquito was supposedly hiding out, they began to formulate a plan, "those of us that can fly should do an aerial sweep of the area, those of us on foot should stay together and proceed with caution." Kid said, "If you find the target, signal the rest of us, the foot group can use Tsubaki's smoke bomb mode, I'll use this, Kid said revealing a small flare gun, Kim can use Jaquelin's fire, and Crona, you can use Ragnarok's screeching.". Maka then spoke, confused, "I thought Crona would be with the foot group.". Kid looked to Crona, the demon swordsman spoke, "Ragnarok, black dragon mode." the group looked on as ragnarok emerged, his neck elongating, and his arms transforming into wings, "Oooh are we doing some flying?" the demon sword asked, seeming to be excited, before transforming into a sword, leaving just the wings on Crona's back. Kid summoned beelzebub, and flew upwards on the skateboard, Jaquelin transformed, Kim took the lantern and launched into the air. Crona then took off, the three spreading out to cover a large area. Maka and Blackstar moved slowly through the trees, looking up periodically to check for a signal from the others, when a burst of flame was seen from above the treetops, they ran, towards it, reaching a fallen tree where the others were waiting, "Mosquito's just beyond those trees in a clearing, what's the plan?" Kim said, Blackstar simply said "We capture the target, before leaping through the trees into the clearing where Mosquito was standing. He spoke as the rest of the DWMA strike team entered the clearing, "we've been expecting you.", as Mifune stepped from the shadows. "This guy again?!" Blackstar said, "hey guys, I'll take the samurai, you fight the bug.". Maka nodded, as the weapons transformed, Maka moved first, slashing at Mosquito, her opponent jumped back, transforming, and the battle began. Tsubaki had already transformed into the enchanted sword, and Blackstar was ready to settle the score between Mifune and himself. Mifune opened the way he did every fight between the two, launching his swords to create an arena, the two charged, their blades meeting once again. Crona slashed twice at Mosquito, missing both times, Mosquito commented, "I've never seen this one before, wait, that's Medusa's little brat isn't it." at the mention of his mother's name, a look of fear briefly crossed Crona's face, Maka swung quickly at Mosquito, but Soul's blade merely bounced off his body, however the attack drew Mosquito's attention long enough for Kim to land a hit with a blast of Jaquelin's fire. Blackstar continued to savagely attack Mifune, the latter's guard never failing to block an attack. The samurai countered, and began to press his own offensive advantage. Precise blows hammered against Blackstar's guard, causing the meister to give up some ground, however a narrow miss from shadowstar brought the battle back into a stalemate, with neither side having an advantage to press. Mosquito had bowled down Crona and Maka, leaving the two ranged fighters to engage him, Mosquito attacked brutally at Kim, missing again and again, he raised his arm to attack once more when he heard, "Soul resonance, Witch hunter!" from behind him, a blow from the Witch hunter catching him across the back, Crona then said, "My turn, screeching resonance, Screech Gamma." and swinging Ragnarok repeatedly against Mosquito, striking again and again, casing a series of shallow cuts along Mosquito's back, punching Maka square in the gut, sending her flying into a tree, snapping said tree in half and said, "I'm gonna suck all the blood from your body!" before being shocked as the tree was lifted and tossed to the side, Maka stood where she had landed, steam rising from the series of scrapes taken during her trip through the tree, eyes glowing blood red, and said "That's not a bad Idea.", Soul, having recovered from his minor tumble after Maka dropped him on her way to the tree, transformed, and Maka charged at a speed that the combatants could barely track, slashing soul with such strength that she managed to cause several deep cuts on her opponent's arms, "that was nothing I could kill you anytime I wan-". Mosquito's sentence was cut off by a sword being thrust completely through him, the blade was wrenched upwards through Mosquito's body, as the bloody corpse fell, the soul of a kishin egg floated down towards the ground, to be picked up by a man, holding a bloody shortsword, wearing a mask with three eye holes. The man crushed the soul in his hand, allowing the remains of it to drift towards the ground before anyone could react, he dashed to Maka, grabbing her, and placing a small cloth over her mouth, her body went slack, allowing for the man to flee, disappearing into the forest. Blackstar looked in shock at what had happened, Mifune looked in that direction, sheathing his sword, and moving to gather the rest of his weapons, Tsubaki, having reverted back to human form, looked at the samurai, "I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to teach at the academy, taking the alternative of working for an organisation like arachnophobia. "I can't go to the DWMA because Angela will never be safe there because she's a witch.". Kim then approached him, and said "That's not exactly true."


End file.
